Adeus, meu amor!
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi - Gostaria de ter lhe dado a certeza do que somos um para o outro... - POV Manigoldo de Câncerr - Presente de AS do Fórum NFF para Ana Lee-chan Kiryuu


**Adeus, meu amor!**

**Theka Tsukishiro**

**Categoria:** Presente do 1º Amigo Secreto CdZ/2010 do Fórum NFF para Ana Lee-chan Kiryuu, Slash (MxM), Missing Scene, Spoiler Mangá Lost Canvas 7/8/9 – Death Fic – POV de Manigoldo de Câncer

**Advertências:** Acho que nenhuma.

**Classificação:** R

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa:** (X)Sim ( ) Não

**Resumo:** Gostaria de ter lhe dado a certeza do que somos um para o outro...

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya Lost Canvas não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e a Shiori Teshirogi etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Beta-reader:** Nana Pizani, a quem eu não canso de agradecer por sempre estar disposta a betar minhas loucuras, dar pitacos, puxar minha orelha e o principal... ser minha melhor amiga. Te adoro!

**Lembretes:** Por se tratar de uma Missing Scene, deixei algumas poucas falas do mangá em itálico. Entre aspas e itálico, como sempre são pensamentos.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Santuário de Athena**_

_**Grécia 1743**_

Em toda a minha vã existência, nunca havia reparado nas coisas belas e boas da vida. Desde tenra idade aprendi várias coisas das quais não faço questão de lembrar, pois não as vejo com bons olhos. Admirei pessoas erradas e foi justamente uma mão estendida e um convite que me salvaram a alma e minha consciência mostrando e me ensinando que não somos lixo como um dos deuses gêmeos me disse mais cedo.

"_Tenho pouco tempo... onde será que ele se meteu?"_ - Penso. Volto meus olhos para todos os lados e direções. No céu, o Lost Canvas cobrindo todo o bonito tapete azulado. Ajeito o elmo avermelhado que o Patriarca e meu mestre usara até pouco tempo atrás. Suspiro. Recosto meu corpo de encontro à pilastra. Cerro meus olhos e é difícil não pensar nele. Pensar que com ele eu aprendi a confiar mais nas pessoas e em meus sentimentos.

Sorrio, um sorriso tosco e até mesmo juvenil, apesar de minha idade de vinte e tantos anos.

"_El Cid..." _- Não há como não pensar nele... não pronunciar seu nome. Pena... Pena não podermos nos ver mais. Sorrio de lado ao lembrar-me dele, de sua fisionomia, de seu jeito. Um sujeito carrancudo e que desde muito novo era o mais introspectivo de nós. Sempre sério e ensimesmado.

Ainda custo a acreditar que nos tornamos amigos. Eu nunca fui santo e, quase sempre, para não dizer sempre, o colocava em encrencas. O riso escapa por meus lábios apenas por relembrar de fatos e coisas que marcaram nossa passagem juntos por essa terra.

Nos tornamos amigos talvez não tão próximos como Kardia e Dégel, mas todos sabiam que nossa amizade é tão sólida como a rocha que sua Excalibur corta com facilidade ao meio.

Éramos cúmplices em tudo e, para desgosto do Patriarca, tomamos um belo porre ao descobrirmos uma ânfora repleta do mais delicioso ouzo. Ainda éramos adolescentes e qualquer descoberta era mágica e gratificante. Nessa ocasião fomos severamente punidos. Ficamos uma tarde inteira confinados em selas separadas na prisão do Santuário e foi a duras penas que sentimos a rigidez e a resistência das barras que lá nos prendiam. Agora posso dizer que sei mais ou menos o que Tenma sentiu quando fiz isso com ele. Por falar nele... Espero que esteja bem.

Abro meus olhos novamente. Bufo contrariado. – _"O que é tão importante para que o protetor do primeiro templo aqui não se encontre?"_ - Estalo a língua e sinto meu cosmo fraquejar. Não posso ir ainda, tenho de cumprir minha promessa. Fazer valer a vontade de meu mestre e entregar a Shion o elmo.

Reviro os olhos e com um peteleco, finjo retirar uma poeirinha imaginária de minha reluzente armadura. Fragmentos da luta contra Thanatos tomam conta de meu ser. Já não sinto tanta dor. Valeu por tudo o que passei e fiz. Como disse antes: Já não sou mais o mesmo garotinho que Sage encontrara nas ruínas. Talvez ainda um tanto impulsivo, mas graças a esse meu temperamento, um dos deuses selado; trancafiado na pequena caixa. Mas não sinto alívio algum. A batalha apenas se inicia e parece que muitos de nós tombaremos antes do final do dia. Como sei? Posso sentir isso.

Volto meus olhos para o último templo, o do Patriarca, onde sei que Athena e o irmão de meu mestre se encontram. Acredito que já estejam de posse da pequena arca e, apesar de tudo, não consigo ficar inteiramente despreocupado. O normal seria não me preocupar, mas não consigo... é algo maior do que eu. Gostaria de ter tido mais tempo... mais tempo para poder procurá-lo e ter dito o que ele precisava saber.

Sinto um cosmo quente. Volto meus olhos para a direção da entrada do templo. Finalmente, ele chegou! Recosto minha cabeça no pilar e foco um ponto qualquer do céu. Sinto sua surpresa, mas nada digo. Volto minha cabeça na direção do ariano e sorrio maroto.

_- Então Shion?Vai passar na sala do Patriarca? _- Por mais que a situação peça para que eu seja sério, não consigo fazê-lo. O tempo é curto para transformar o ato tão simples em um momento cheio de pompa e magnitude.

Shion estreitou um tanto os olhos. _- Manigoldo! Ouvi dizer que você tinha sido incumbido de escoltar o Pégaso..._

Não consigo evitar a gargalhada. - Aquele um... bah! - Faço pouco caso. Minha missão é mais importante do que me preocupar com um reles cavaleiro de Bronze.

_- Onde ele está? E o que houve para estar nesse estado?_ - Shion parece disposto a me lotar de perguntas.

Dou-lhe uma piscadela e rio debochado. Antes que ele continue com suas perguntas, atiro-lhe o elmo. Ele o segura com ambas as mãos e, de olhos bem arregalados, me olha mais surpreso ainda.

_- Meu mestre pediu para entregar ao seu._ - Miro-o com irreverência. Algo característico meu. _- Deixo o resto por sua conta._ - Meu cosmo fraqueja. Creio que o que segurava-me ali era o elmo do Patriarca. Meu corpo começa a desintegrar. O dourado de minha armadura quase fundindo ao meu cosmo. Já não posso mais ver, mas sei que minha armadura está à espera do novo cavaleiro de Câncer. Eu fiz o meu melhor.

Parto com a sensação de dever cumprido perante os olhos de nossa deusa, mas não para com El Cid. Busco forças onde não existe mais, meu cosmo deveria seguir para o alto do céu azul, mas até mesmo nisso mostro minha determinação e minha teimosia.

Não sei se conseguirei alcançá-lo, minha consciência começa a falhar e algo mais forte que eu tenta guiar-me para o céu, ao repouso eterno junto de minha constelação...

Sinto-o ao longe. Sei que ele pode sentir o resquício de meu cosmo agora. Clamo por ele, mas não obtenho respostas.

- El Cid... gostaria de ter lhe dado a certeza do que somos um para o outro. Perdoe-me se não fui coerente e sincero quando me pediu. Somos mais que amigos... somos... Você é minha razão, meu amado. Se eu pudesse lhe ver agora, diria que meu amor por ti é imortal, mas já não há mais tempo e me arrependo de não ter lhe dito nada. Adeus, meu amor! Vemo-nos no Elíseos, se assim for possível.

**Fim**

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

Gostaria apenas de agradecer quem por aqui chegou.

**Manigoldo:** Bambina que foi que aconteceu?

Nada italiano, estou apenas cansada e um tanto com sono. Sem contar irritada, por isso sem perguntas ou gracinhas, não quero brigar contigo e muito menos ameaçá-lo. *sorrisão*

**Manigoldo:** *cara de nada com coisa nenhuma*

Espero que todos tenham gostado desta fic, pois é a primeira que faço em POV e estou um tanto insegura.

Ana, espero que você goste.

Grande beijo a todos.

**Theka**


End file.
